1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a methodology for minimizing the frequency of access to a computer system resource, such as a database. More specifically, the present invention is directed to setting fixed access periods which are extendable under certain conditions.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Security gateway systems operate on a token system in which a token is issued to a user for authentication and access. In such systems, the underlying database needs to be consulted for every user transaction to update the information in the token. This constant interaction with the database places considerable burden on the system that limits performance and responsiveness in real time.